


NSFW Transformer Art

by BlairDrakko



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairDrakko/pseuds/BlairDrakko
Summary: Hello all. Robot sex in picture form.Some explicit drawings from my stories. Ummm, enjoy? :)





	1. Morning before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> From story: Melody of Chaos


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not as explicit as the other chapter buuut, you know what's going on. My only other art section is rated G, I think, soooo.... I put this here. I mean, it belongs really, even if you can't see below the waist, haha. Working on expression detail. Hope you enjoy!  
> Oh and, I think this could work with Dark versus Light.


End file.
